heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wimmen's Comix
Wimmen's Comix, later titled Wimmin's Comix, was an influential all-female underground comics anthology published from 1972 to 1992. Though it covered a wide range of genre and subject matter, Wimmen's Comix focused more than other anthologies of the time on feminist concerns, Homosexuality, sex and politics in general, and autobiographical comics. Wimmen's Comix #1 featured the first-ever comic strip featuring an "out" lesbian, Trina Robbins' "Sandy Comes Out."Kaplan, Arie. Masters of the Comic Book Universe Revealed!. (Chicago Review Press, 2006) ISBN 1-55652-633-4, p.86. Wimmen's Comix was a launching pad for many cartoonists' careers, and inspired other small-press and self-published titles like Dyke Shorts and Dynamite Damsels. History Wimmen's Comix debuted a few years after the publication of the 1970 one-shot (also published by Last Gasp) It Ain't Me Babe Comics, the first American comic book entirely produced by women, and put together by Trina Robbins,Johnson, Kjerstin. "Adventures in Feministory: Women's Comics of the '70s and '80s," Bitch magazine (April 6, 2009). the most prolific and influential of the women cartoonists in the underground scene. (It Ain't Me Babe was a feminist newspaper in Berkeley, California.)Robbins, Trina. "Wimmen's Studies," Comix Grrrlz (May 25, 2010). Accessed Sept. 28, 2010. Many of the creators from the It Ain't Me Babe comic went on to contribute to Wimmen's Comix. Originally, the group behind Wimmen's Comix was not an official collective, but rather a few women artists who came together with a common interest to create at least one comic that women could get paid to be in, in a male-dominated comix culture. The first issue was edited by musician and artist Patricia Moodian. Later issues (17 total in 20 years) were edited by a different editor, or different editors who shared the job. In 1975, regular contributors Aline Kominsky-Crumb and Diane Noomin left to start their own title, Twisted Sisters. (Kominsky-Crumb has later claimed that a large part of her break with the Wimmen's Comix group was over feminist issues.)Kominsky-Crumb, Aline. (2007). Need More Love. New York: MQ Publications. ISBN 1-84601-133-7. Many Wimmen's Comix' contributors, including Aline Kominsky-Crumb, Penny Van Horn, Carol Tyler, M.K. Brown, Diane Noomin, Phoebe Gloeckner, Carol Lay, Caryn Leschen, Leslie Sternbergh, Dori Seda, Mary Fleener, and Krystine Kryttre, subsequently appeared in Twisted Sisters: A Collection of Bad Girl Art (Viking Penguin) and Twisted Sisters: Drawing the Line (Kitchen Sink Press), both edited by Noomin. In 1992, for issue #17, the title of the comic was changed to Wimmin's Comix following a discussion over the gender politics of words containing "man" or "men" (see womyn). This, and other political conflicts within the by then what might be termed as a collective, along with financial difficulties and the increasing availability of other venues for independent female cartoonists, led to the end of the series after that issue. Contributors List of cartoonists in the first issue * Patricia Moodian, Founding Editor * Michelle Brand * Lora Fountain * Aline Kominsky * Lee Marrs * Diane Noomin * Sharon Rudahl * Trina Robbins * Shelby Sampson * Janet Wolfe Stanley Cartoonists in later issues * Lee Binswanger * Barb Brown * M.K. Brown * Dot Bucher * Joyce Farmer * Mary Fleener * Melinda Gebbie * Phoebe Gloeckner * Roberta Gregory * Krystine Kryttre * Caryn Leschen * Carol Lay * Chris Powers * Terry Richards * Leslie Sternbergh * Carol Tyler * Dori Seda * Penny Van Horn See also * Tits & Clits Comix Notes References * [http://lambiek.net/magazines/wimmenscomix.htm Wimmen's Comix] at Lambiek's Comiclopedia * External links * Wimmen's Comix @ Last Gasp Category:1972 comic debuts Category:Comics publications Category:Comics anthologies Category:Feminist comics Category:Underground comix